John Jaqobis
John Jaqobis, aka Johnny, is a main character appearing in Season 1 and Season 2 of Killjoys. He is portrayed by actor Aaron Ashmore. Johnny is a member of RAC team 25698-AOne Blood, one of the top teams of bounty hunters in the Quad. Biography John is dyslexic with learning and reading disabilities and was labeled as “stupid” all of his life. He is not. Decisively. Give this man any mech, any tech, and he can fix-it-build-it-fly it. Just don’t ask him to read the instructions. Or to believe that he’s actually intelligent. OK yeah, John has some self-esteem issues but one thing he's completely sure of is his devotion to his fellow teammates. Syfy: Killjoys - Cast, John Jaqobis (Retrieved June 2, 2015) John Andras Jaqobis grew up on Telen with his older brother, D'avin Jaqobis.Meet the Parents When John was younger he had a fairly close relationship with his brother. As kids they went skating together at Kipsee.Kiss Kiss Bye Bye On one of their trips a kid named Randy, who used to steal their skates, fell through the ice and D'avin jumped into rescue him. Johnny describes it as "the longest five minutes of my life, waiting for you to come back." At some point when they were kids D'avin stole one of John's favorite comics to trade, but told him he lost it. Johnny "never forgave him for that."Come the Rain An old family joke shared among the Jaqobis is that there are "space rats." A tactic the Jaqobis father used to try to scare his kids out of leaving. In John's particular case it was to keep him out of the junk yard.A Glitch in the System According to D'avin, their father always said that John was the smart one. He wanted to attend college but was unable to afford it after his brother left to join the Nova Cadets.A Glitch in the System He got stuck dealing with the "crap of mom and dad." This included paying off their father's debts. Something he was unable to do and now he can never go home. Their mother died three years ago from an illness known as quinsy.Bangarang Johnny was a thief and was caught by Dutch six years ago trying to steal her ship, Lucy, which is how they met. Dutch got John into being a Killjoy and they've been together ever since.Enemy Khlyen They also provide security at The Royale, a bar in Old Town, for free drinks. Dutch and Johnny, later joined by D'avin Jaqobis, have served many warrants together. They went after Coren Jeers, a criminal boss hiding out in the Badlands of Westerley, on a Level 1 Warrant. They captured Gush on his ship, the ''Monsoon'', and retrieved the cargo he had stolen.The Sugar Point Run The team rescued a young woman who was pregnant with the heir to Land Lahani of The Nine and returned her and the newborn baby to Qresh.Vessel They went undercover at a Hokkery to retrieve Vincent Sh'ao, a migrant worker and Jakk grower, from Leith before his work visa expired.The Harvest As a top Killjoy team in the Quad, they competed in a Black Warrant to capture Big Joe, a rogue Killjoy wanted for attacking Company ships and stealing their cargo.One Blood When Johnny realizes that a Level 5 Warrant has been taken out on his brother D'avin, he accepts the warrant in Dutch's name and travels to the Slaver Ship Arcturus to get him. Dutch finds out about it and helps Johnny in order to keep him from being disciplined by the RAC.Bangarang D'avin helps Dutch and Johnny complete a Hostage Exchange Warrant to retrieve the daughter of a mayor from a gang lord in Sugar Point. After that mission D'avin becomes a Killjoy and a member of the team.The Harvest Johnny spends his time acting as an intermediary between Dutch and D'avin, trying to build cohesiveness since the change when D'avin became of the team. Johhny's relationship with his brother and the secrets of D'avin's military service and Dutch's past constantly pull the team apart. Johnny is upset when D'avin passes his RAC Agent test as a Level 4 agent when he has only reached Level 3. Dutch reassures Johnny that he is irreplaceable and that "D'avin's Level 4 is nothing compared to the six years they have spent as Killjoys together."The Harvest Even after D'avin attacks Dutch and stabs him, as a result of the mind control experimentation he was subjected to as part of a military experiment, Johnny doesn't give up on the team. While he recuperating from the stabbing, he arranges a Warrant for Dutch and D'avin with Bellus Haardy in order to get them to talk and work out their issues so they can be a team again.Come the Rain Alvis Akari points out to Johnny that he is always trying to fix things and people, and this is true. Johnny goes to great lengths to help people. He is dedicated to Dutch and will help her find and deal with Khlyen no matter what is needed. He helps D'avin find Dr. Pim Jaegar in order to help heal D'avin of his Stress Response Syndrome. He also helps Pawter Simms with her Jakk addictionCome the Rain and tries to help her reestablish her relationship with her mother, Seyah Simms.Escape Velocity Throughout their adventures in the Quad, the team continues to be pulled into the conspiracy of the Company, the Nine, and the RAC. As the events of the coup unfold, Johnny is forced to leave Old Town with Dutch before the city is bombed, without knowing where D'avin is but knowing that he has been taken by Khlyen.Escape Velocity Dutch and Johnny are able to track D'avin to Arkyn and the Red 17 program, and are able to rescue him before he is turned into a Level 6 agent.Wild, Wild Westerley After the bombing of Old Town and subsequent installation of a Containment Fence around its perimeter,Shaft Johnny helped Pawter investigate the Company plan for Old Town and the technology installed at the Spring Hill Compound.Heart-Shaped BoxFull Metal Monk She and Johnny fell in love and got married while covertly fighting the Company. Pawter was stabbed to death by Delle Seyah Kendry while negotiating an accord for the freedom of Westerley from the Company.Johnny Be Good Physical Appearance John is tall with short dark blonde hair. He is athletic with light blue eyes and fair skin. John has a light stubble across his chin and upper lip. Relationships Dutch John and Dutch's relationship is very sibling-like. They first meet sometime pre-series, where John attempts to take the ship, Lucy and Dutch threatens to shoot him in his crotch. There's a bit of animosity from John when he finds out Dutch slept with his brother D'avin. D'avin Jaqobis They are brothers, though at the beginning of the show their relationship was non-existent. They hadn't seen each other in eight years and in the mean-time, life passed by, including the death of their mother which D'avin did not know about until John told him in Bangarang. Their relationship grows as the show goes on. Appearances Media John_gallery_001.jpg|Season 1 John_gallery_002.jpg|Season 1 John_gallery_003.jpg|Season 1 John_gallery_004.jpg|Season 1 101_stills_003.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_005.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 101_stills_006.jpg|1.01 Bangarang 102_stills_003.jpg|1.02 The Sugar Point Run Videos Brains Can Bring Some Brawn - Killjoys References Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Season 1 characters Category:Reclamation Agents Category:Season 2 characters Category:The Quad Category:Old Town Category:Westerley